


The Prince & The Warlock

by CandaceMarie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceMarie/pseuds/CandaceMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem about Merlin and Arthur's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince & The Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance that this is awful, please don't hate me. I love poetry, but that doesn't mean I'm good at writing it.

it was a chance meeting,

without a proper greeting.

there was just something about the man,

something the prince couldn't understand.

 

the man became the prince's servant,

but the prince was always far too observant.

for lies the man would ever weave,

that which the prince pretended to believe.

 

he was a man of contrast, black hair and blue eyes,

but his eyes didn't always stay the color of the skies.

of this the prince was sure,

that sometimes his eyes showed signs of something more.

 

they fought alongside one another;

the two became as close as brothers.

but brotherly love was not what they felt;

it was a different card that they were dealt.

 

and so the story goes,

of the prince and the love he chose.


End file.
